Amigas serpientes
by liilamak
Summary: Amigas. ¿ quien puede vivir sin ellas? nadie. Son lo mejor. Aqui les dejo una historia de tres amigas serpientes, ¿con cual se identifican?, loca, traviesa o sensata jajaja djn rr plis!


**Hola, traigo una nueva historia para todas aquellas amigas que se quieren y que son fantasticas.**

**Siempre quise pensar como serían las amistades, pero las verdaderas en la casa de Slytherin donde la mayoría se trataban a base de mentiras e hipocresías uhmmm... pero bueno aqui les dejaré mi punto de vista de unas tres amigas... tambien hay nuevos personajes esos sii son de mi autoría. No copio nada de fic y cosas asi, solo los personajes de la grande y poderosa J.K okaay?**

**Esta historia se la dedico en especial a dos amigas que son muy especiales para mi y que ya saben que las quiero tanto que daría mi vida por ellas, y ellas lo saben, las conocí de una forma tan poco normal, pero las quiero tanto y doy muchas gracias a Dios por que me las a puesto en mi camino y tiene un propósito en esto. (Darla y Andrea) **

**Espero que ustedes encuentren a sus mejores amigas y que no las dejen ir, por que son un tesoro tan hermoso que Dios nos a dado. Cuidenlas y proteganlas como a ustedes mismas, sean honestas con ellas, no guarden secretos que puedan hechar a perder algo tan valioso y tan hermoso con quien ustedes cuentan. AMIGAS VERDADERAS solo hay unas cuantas y si no se saben aprovechar se perderan de algo tan lindo.**

**Espero que no haya sonado tan cursi pero bueno... **

**Besos desde Cohauila,Mexico. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Cap 1. " El destino"**

Amigas.

¿Quien no tiene amigas, de esas en quien confiar, contarles todos tus secretos, darles un informe de cada día sobre los últimos chismes de la semana, ver a los chavos mas guapos pasar, criticar las que te caen mal? Creo que ninguna de nosotras somos tan tontas para no tenerlas o tan antisociales para no hablar siquiera con la primera tipa que pase ¿verdad?

Soy Pansy Parkinson, de seguro ya me conocen, ya saben, para los que no sepan, la que babea por Malfoy para ser mas… explícitos, aunque "amigas" les diré que ni tanto ¿eh?, pero tampoco estoy tan ciega como para no ambicionar a algo tan hermoso ¿verdad? Por algo quedé en Slytherin…

Pero no les explicaré toda mi vida amorosa metiches, estoy aquí para contarles una historia que me pasó cuando estaba en el maravilloso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y gracias a ese condenado colegio conocí verdaderamente a mis mejores amigas, a las cuales quiero demasiado.

Me parece que todas la chicas tenemos amigas incluso algúnas llegan a tener tanto amor que se vuelven… -baja la voz- …lesbianas, es algo horripilante, y no digo que yo lo sea pero que asco… guacala.

Uf, en fin todo comenzó cuando entré al colegio, si, si, ahí fue…

_-Donde me sentaré, mmm... aquí está bien- _Pansy Parkinson abrió la puerta de uno de los compartimientos que se encontraban casi en medio del pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, acababa de subir un poco temerosa por el nuevo lugar al que se dirigía sin padres o amigos a quien conociera. Estaba sola. Sola en ese compartimiento. Solo conocía a Draco pero el estaba en quien sabe donde, además no se atrevía a hablar con el después de lo que había sucedido el verano pasado en casa de Malfoy.

Tomó aire, y miró por la ventanilla que se encontraba a su derecha. Padres, madres, amigos, conocidos, familiares, niños, niñas pasaban de un lado a otro corriendo, gritando, despidiéndose de los hijos, o quien quiera que fuese, ya que todos partían unos por primera vez como ella y otros para continuar su ciclo escolar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero sus padres, no estaban ahí riendo o llorando como veía a los demás, estaba sola en aquella estación y por el resto de vida, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados en sus trabajos como para "perder el tiempo" llevando a su hija de once años por primera vez al colegio Hogwarts.

Se sintió triste, como le hubiera gustado ver a su madre llorando por que se tenia que ir de su lado o a su padre dándole besos de despedida y agitando las manos para decir tan siquiera "adiós", pero no.

Ella tenía que valerse por si misma, ya era demasiado grandecita como para poder andar sola por el mundo. Suspiró, de buenas que traía con ella a su peluche favorito quien siempre la escuchaba o la veía llorar siempre estaba para ella.

….

Sandy Slytherin acababa de subir al tren, le pareció monótono, pues ella ya estaba acostumbrada, había viajado tantas veces en trenes parecidos que aquel le daba igual, sin embargo estaba muy entusiasmada, la alegría se le veía hasta por los poros, claro que no dejaba de estar nerviosa, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría.

Cada día de su vida desde que le había llegado su carta de aceptación para el colegio Hogwarts, se había estado imaginando como era, pues su padres habían muerto cuando ella tenía tres años, y nos les habían dado la oportunidad de describírselo y su nana… bueno pues ella simplemente no sabia mas que " es majestuoso y una verdadera hermosura", "demasiado grande para mi gusto" o cosas por el estilo.

Sintió frío, conforme iba avanzando muchos de tercer curso o de cursos superiores la miraban extrañados y después cuchicheaban entre sí, sin dejar de mirarla, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

Se estremeció. Recordó por que la miraban tanto, ella era Sandy Slytherin, si, una Slytherin, la última heredera del apellido Slytherin pues sus padres habían muerto cuando ella apenas tenía tres años en un "accidente". Pero claro que no éra cierto, ella lo sabía, y muy bien.

Sabía lo que en verdad les había ocurrido, los habían asesinado. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía a ciencia cierto pero no debía ser por nada bueno. Como iba descubriendo conforme crecía, se había dado cuenta de muchas verdades que habían tenido lugar en su vida incluso mucho antes. Su padres siempre habían estado al servicio del señor tenebroso, y ella no éra la excepción.

Éra la mortífaga más joven de la historia, incluso antes de que naciera. Había conocido el dolor, el sufrimiento, la mentira, la traición incluso la muerte y aún así seguía de su parte.

Siguió por su camino -_rayos todos están ocupados- _siguió andando hasta que vió un compartimiento con una sola niña, sin pensarlos dos veces, ya fatigada de que todos la observasen, se introdujo en el.

Pansy miró a la muchacha que acababa de entrar por la puerta de su compartimiento pero la miró un segundo indiferentemente. Sandy sonrió.

-¿me puedo sentar aquí?- señaló el asiento de una forma cansada.

-si esta vació, no veo por que no- le devolvió una mirada cargada de sarcasmo. Sandy suspiró y dejando el aire en sus pulmones se sentó, creía haberla reconocido, estuvo en uno de sus cumpleaños majestuosos, pero siempre la veía sentada con cara de aburrición o simplemente desaparecía. Casi se olvidaba de sacar el aire de sus pulmones así que con un fuerte sonido lo expulsó.

- eres Pansy Parkinson, ¿verdad?-

- si, y tu, Sandy Slytherin- la había visto muchas veces en el Diario el Profeta que ya sabía quien éra, además creía haberla visto en algúna de sus fiestas. También sus padres la habían mencionado en una o dos de las platicas que con frecuencia escuchaba sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

-si- dijo Sandy, Pansy sonrió con una mueca torcida.

Pero ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que el destino les habia preparado una amistad tan grandiosa en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles que ninguna se imaginaba que vendrían.

Continuará...

**Bueno, que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Que raro conocer a alguien asi, a mi me hubiera caido mal, por el simplemente hecho de su sarcasmo al principio jajaja.**

**Bueno el destino siempre nos tiene sorpresas preparadas no?**

**_... tantos siglos, tantos mundos tanto espacio.... y concidir..._**

**Despúes conocerán a alguien más que tambien les marcara la vida para siempre. : )**


End file.
